The Dark Dragon Sword
by ml101
Summary: An old friend turned enemy of Koenma seeks out a sword which he thought only the Dragon Slayer could get. He was wrong. Set after Dragon Slayer: The Beginning


Author's Note: Well here's my new fic with Hiei as the main character

**Author's Note: **Well here's my new fic with Hiei as the main character. In my profile I said the title is "The Dragon of the Darkness Sword". But the real title is "The Dark Dragon Sword".

Well anyway, just enjoy!!

This story is set after **Dragon Slayer: The Beginning. **

To all reading this chapter, I hope you don't forget my other story. Anyway here's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story I do own and what else…….of course my ideas.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Chapter 1: Captured

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma was stamping paper after paper. Nowadays he was in his teenage form but today he back to his toddler form. Something was different about him.

George entered the office. He was scared and shivering. Koenma summoned one of the scariest demons ever and he was waiting outside and he was an impatient demon.

"Koenma, sir. He's here," George managed to say.

Koenma sighed. He was preparing for an outbreak in his office.

"Send him in."

George went outside. Just after a few minutes from the departure of the oni a black haired fire demon entered Koenma's office. By the look on his face, he was about to kill someone.

"What do you want you insignificant toddler," Hiei shouted to Koenma.

"Look Hiei, even with the name calling, I'm still going to give you a mission," Koenma said, trying his best to sound brave and unafraid.

"Koenma do you honestly believe that I will take your idiotic mission?" Hiei asked, he then made his way out of the doors.

"If you don't, I'll tell Yukina who her brother is," Koenma said.

With rage, Hiei took out his sword and placed it near Koenma's neck.

"You will do no such thing," Hiei said.

"Look, it's just a simple retrieve mission. You're the only one who can do this because of your speed." Koenma said this time with a hint of fear in his voice.

Hiei just stared at Koenma. He couldn't believe that he was going to follow him again. He took the file that Koenma was giving him then turned to leave.

"Remember this Koenma, this is the last mission I will be doing for you." Hiei said as cold as he could.

Koenma sighed. Not because Hiei was finally gone but Hiei took the mission without a single doubt and knowing of what really is at stake here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei was in Demon World but instead of staying at Mukuro's place he was standing on a tree facing a dark and abandoned castle. At least that's what he knew.

"Better get this over with" Hiei thought. He ran as fast as he could towards the castle. But when he got inside he was surprised to see a huge number of demons ready for an intruder.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in," a demon with bat wings said.

Hiei just took his fighting stance. "Great. Koenma's file said this castle was abandoned. Well at least I have these demons to take my anger out on.

The first few demons were easy enough to defeat.

But then…..

"Phoenix fist!!" a demon shouted as his fist was about to collide with Hiei's stomach. Hiei was hit.

"I underestimated these guys," Hiei thought as he got up from the wall he collided with.

He began to channel his demon energy to his arm. "You guys are good but you just don't make the cut." His arm was literary on fire. He was about to unleash his signature move. When three demons formed an unusual stance.

Hiei could feel that his demon energy we're being sucked out of him.

"What did you do?" Hiei said as he got down to his knees.

"Don't worry we just electrocuted your demon energy. It's a special attack we have. When your demon energy is electrocuted you can't use it."

Hiei felt like a human with no energy at all. Another bad thing was he felt exhausted.

The three demons took charge of dragging him to a cell. One of them took his katana and placed it on an empty sheath on his belt.

"Master Yami would be proud that we captured the intruder." The demon who took Hiei's katana said. He was leading the other two to the cells of the prisoners or the captured ones.

Since Hiei was part of the Human recovery team he knew mostly all the demons residing in demon world but this three were strangers to him. Especially there attack.

"Finally we have another prisoner to torture, I've grown tired with the brat we've kidnapped." One of the demons that were dragging Hiei said.

He was tossed into a cell made from dark grey bricks. Before he was tossed inside he saw that there were about 3 cells like this. He was placed in the middle. The only escape was through the wooden door. There was a small window with bars on the opposite of the doors. Since he was in the middle the other 2 walls had small windows with bars on them too.

He questioned himself on taking the toddler's mission in the first place. Look what it had gotten him into.

"Koenma! I know you can watch me from that screen of yours, get me out of here so that I can personally beat you to oblivion!" Hiei screamed to the heavens.

Then he heard movement from the cell to his left. The prisoner there stood beside the window so that Hiei could see him.

"I think that is imposible Hiei, because I am stuck in a cell right next to yours." A teenage Koenma said facing the fire demon through the window of their cells.

Hiei just stared back at Koenma.

"Seems we have a problem in our hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: ** I know it's short but it'll get better after a few more chapters.

This story will be shorter the Dragon Slayer but I have high hopes for it.

Well for the next chapter we here the story on how Koenma got into his predicament.

See yah guys in Chapter 2: A Kidnapped Prince


End file.
